Naruto And New Child
by thedeadpoolguy
Summary: When Naruto is training in the woods and finding a mother almost dead, and handing him her child so that she could live. Yeah, sounds kinda lame but got to start somewhere dattebane ( Ahhh! I love Kushina). This story is an NarutoXOC, yes the OC is the child Naruto takes care of. When they meet Naruto and Nanomi will be the same age at 7. Female. Kyubi added to add drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and New Child**

_Hello people of the internet, I'm deadpoolro32, new to writing fanfics and hopefully this fic goes well because this would suck if no one liked it. Well anyways this story starts when Naruto is training in the woods and finding a mother almost dead, and handing him her child so that she could live. Yeah, sounds kinda lame but got to start somewhere dattebane ( Ahhh! I love Kushina). This story is an NarutoXOC, yes the OC is the child Naruto takes care of. When they meet Naruto and Nanomi will be the same age at 7. Anyways on with the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any shape or form, if I did, Mikoto would still be alive and she would be taking care of Naruto and in the end they would fall in love. **

**Chapter 1: **_**A child found, a hopeful new life **_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konohagakure Forest**

Here we see the forest vast and wide as far as the eye could see. But here we could also see a young boy with an orange jumpsuit training and pushing himself to his limits. This young boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, or known by the villagers the "demon" brat.

_'Thunk'_

_'Thunk'_

_"_Kuso! I got to get better at this, to show everyone that teme isn't so special at all, dattebayo!" Naruto always tried, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to beat Sasuke Uchiha. He was the class heartthrob and was always thinking that he was superior to everyone else just because he was from the prestigious Uchiha Clan or how how Naruto dubbed them _"The freaky red eyes people"._

"Alright one more time." Naruto picking up a kunai and cocking his arm preparing to throw it.

_'Rustle, Thud' _

Naruto turn to see the source of the noise. Upon looking, Naruto see a woman appearing to be in her late twenties, bloodied, beaten, and near death holding a child. "Hey lady, are ok!?" yelled out Naruto fearing the worst for the lady. "W...who are...*cough cough*...are you?" responded the women. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, ninja in training, but that's not important, you need to get to a hospital lady!" "No! I'm far too gone and...*cough cough*...lost way too much blood. I'd be dead before we even arrive at the front gate of your village. But my daughter...my daughter plea..._ack!" _Stopping to cough up a terrible amount of blood. "My daughter, please take her with you back to yo...your village!" pleaded the woman to Naruto.

"Kaa-chan, I don't wanna leave you. Kaa-chan, please, please don't make me go without you." said the girl crying, getting the attention of Naruto. Looking at here she looked to be the same age as him also about 101.6 centimeters tall and weigh about 18.14 kilograms. She had fierce blue hair with red eyes, a heart-shape face and a cute button nose. She was wearing a dirty brown shirt with torn up pants and no shoes. Snapping out of his stare, Naruto listen what the mother had to say to the child. "Nanomi, please go with him. We don't have much time, the hunter-nin might catch up with us. Please just go." "Kaa-chan..."

"Musume, I know saying goodbye is really hard but by going with him you might have a better life, and you won't be running for the rest of your life like you would me if the hunter-nins kept finding. Just go, for me." There was a silent pause before Nanomi responded. "Ok kaa-chan, *sniff sniff* for you, I'll go." said Nanomi hugging her mother with tears still falling.

Naruto watch the mother and daughter hugging and crying, he felt the scene tugging at his heart string, tears falling. "Musume, take this to always remember me by." Handing it her daughter, it was a necklace with a crescent moon and a star attached to it.

"Thinking of it Nomi-chan, he could be like the onii-chan or tou-chan you never had..." Hearing this Naruto didn't know what to think. He could have a family with Nanomi, however she wanted to think of him, he would gladly accept so she wouldn't go through the loneliness and pain someone without a parent would have to go through. Naruto knew too much of this pain and if he could help it, he'd make damn sure no one else would have to suffer it.

"My time's almost up, so it's about time you two get moving."

"Umm...if you don't mine me asking lady but...what's your name?" asked Naruto realizing he didn't know her name. "My name is Tsubaki, now...*cough cough* go." she said with pleading eyes. "Hai." was the only Naruto gave as he picked up Nanomi bridal style, running as fast as his legs would take with the extra weight he was carrying, he ran for the Village's gates.

_'Musume, maybe this was the right choice so you could have a better life.' _Tsubaki thought on her last minute alive. Slowly she died of blood loss with a smile on her face.

_Konoha Village Gates_

"Man this is boring, nothing ever happens here." said one man. "Quit whining about it. Maybe if you'd stop it something might actually happen." replied the other. These two people were known as Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, also dubbed as _"The Eternal Gate Watchers". _

Kotetsu seeing something in distance catching his eye, a figure running towards the village's gate. "Who the hell is that?" Izumo wanting to know what his partner was talking about looked even closer at the figure and he saw a mop of blond hair carrying someone. 'Wait, blond hair...' "Kotetsu, that's Naruto coming, and by the looks of it he's carrying someone." "Oh, but the question is, who is he carrying? " "Well, we're about to find out." replied Izumo.

After a minute or two of waiting, Naruto and Nanomi arrived at gates. He was about to run straight to the Hokage's Tower when Izumo appeared right in front of him. "Gah!" shrieked out Naruto getting him to fall back and in the process dropping Nanomi. "Ow! Hey *sniff* don't drop me." "Naruto what were you doing out there?" asked Izumo. "Hehe, well, I was kinda training to get better at throwing kunai." replied a slightly embarrassed Naruto.

"Ok, but what about the girl with you?" said Izumo with slight concern and slowly reaching for a kunai just in case he needed it. Naruto noticing this started to panic on the inside, thinking that Izumo would actually kill Nanomi without even asking about her. "Hey wait, I can explain why she's here! I was about to go tell Ji-ji before you stopped me." Naruto explained frantically.

"Oh, and pray do tell, what were you going to tell Naruto-kun?" said a voice drawing their attention. Looking at the figure, we see an elderly person dressed in white robes wearing a hat with the kanji for fire. He was also smoking a pipe and looking at them with .gentle eyes. This man was known as The Third Hokage, and as The Professor for his intelligence.

"Ah, Hokage-sama I-" stated Izumo but was cut shortly. "No need Izumo. Now Naruto, who's the girl you brought with you?" asked The Hokage with curiosity. "Ah, ji-ji, ano I can explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for chapter 1 for now. I just want this story out and I will update the story in two weeks with longer chapters about 12-15K.

Till next timer ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2 Bonds arise and Power emerges

_Hello people of the internet, thedeadpoolguy here and I have to say I didn't expect the story to draw some good attention, though to others only a little number of people but to me, it's a good substantial amount. Anyway shout out to those people that favored and followed, to LordHero thanks for the advice and yes musume is another way to say daughter. I'll keep in mind to put translations where they need to go, anyways on with the story._

~X~

Chapter 2: Bonds arise and Power emerges

~X~

"Really, then please do tell me who this little girl is Naruto-kun?" said The Sandaime (Third Hokage). "Ah, well I thought that when I told ya, it would just be me, you, and Nomi-chan heheh." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh' Nomi-chan ay Naruto-kun, don't tell me you already have crush on her." said The Sandaime with a perverted glint in his eye. Naruto had to think about what the Hokage said and then when it hit him, a full force blush appeared on his cheeks. "Ahh, w...what ar...are ya talking about! Hmmm, baka ero-ojichan. (Idiot pervy grandpa)." Said Naruto looking away a bit angry, for his surrogate grandfather to say he had a crush on someone like it was nothing.

The Hokage looked a bit past Naruto to see Nanomi and chuckled at what he saw. He saw her with her head turned a bit away from them but saw her eyes sneaking glances at Naruto but quickly looking away several times thinking that see didn't want to Naruto see she was somewhat staring at him. He also noticed the tint of pink that was on her cheeks and saw her playing with her fingers, possibly thinking if Naruto would say yes to his question.

Looking back at Naruto, The Sandaime almost missed it. Clue word 'almost', but years of being a shinobi had trained his eyes to see small details. He saw on her face was a small yet noticeable smile. Thinking a bit on it he realized that she may have been smiling because of the answer Naruto gave. All though he didn't say that he had a crush on her, he didn't deny it either.

"Anyway Naruto, since you have explaining to do about her, lets head to my office where we can be more while you inform me." Said Hiruzen while grabbing both of them and doing a shunshin (body flicker technique).

~X~

_Hokage's Office_

~X~

Arriving at his office Naruto was impressed of the technique, and started to pester the Sandaime about it. "Oi, oi ojichan, you should totally teach me that move. It was pretty cool."

"Hmmm, maybe we'll see about it."

"Awww, you're no fun ojichan." pouted Naruto while grabbing Nanomi and taking her over to the couch the old man had in his office so she could sit with him.

"So Naruto, I think it's about time you tell me who she is and how you got to meet her." Hiruzen said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"Well it started when I kind of snuck out of the village hehe."

"And please do tell me why would you sneak out of the village Naruto?"

"Well I wanted to practice throwing kunai and get better at to show the other kids I could beat Sasuke at something. The training grounds are for ninjas only and I couldn't just be throwing them in public cause I might hurt someone, so the best option was to practice outside the village." Naruto said proudly while hitting his fist against his hand.

Nanomi looked at him thinking he must be an idiot to be thinking like that. But inwardly, she was glad he did think like that because if he wasn't there she would have likely been killed by the hunter-nin that were after them. The Hokage along the line also thinking he was idiot thinking like that.

With a heavy sigh, "Naruto next time ask me about it and I would gladly give you permission to use one of the training grounds. Now please continue your explanation."

"Got it, I'll make sure to ask next time. Anyways..." Naruto started telling him what happened and his encounter with Nanomi and her mother.

"Hunter-nin ay, what village are you from Nanomi?"

"My village, it was ummm, ummm, oh, right, it was Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist)!"

"So, please do tell why you and your Kaa-san left that village?"

"She said something about, what was it called, ummmm, I think she said something about killing off Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline limit) users."

"Wait, you're saying that you have a Kekkei Genkai?" The Hokage said a bit astonished about her having one but also the line thinking that with her having a Kekkei Genkai, it would also increase the power of their military. But with a good thing also comes a bad thing. If anyone else found out that she had one, she would be put up for breeding stock. There was also one man that Hiruzen wanted never for Nanomi to meet and that man was Shimura Danzo.

Danzo was an old of Hiruzen and their friendship goes way back to the First Shinobi World War. But after seeing Hiruzen gets chosen to be Hokage he started to hate him. The hate grew more when he choose Minato Namikaze to be the new Hokage. After knowing that the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage died while sealing the Kyubi (nine tails) into a baby he got from the orphanage. Danzo tried to use this opportunity to get himself elected as the new Hokage but Hiruzen beat him to it by taking once again, this action only filled him with more hate for Hiruzen. Danzo was also the leader of Ne (Root) and he was known for doing the shady things for the village that the Hokage dare not do. If Danzo got word that Nanomi has a locked Kekkei Genkai, he would try to take her and also try to spread the Kekkei Genkai to his soldiers to make the army stronger.

Snapping out of his surprise he was listening what she had to say. "Well I'm not really sure if I do have one but it was the reason we left. Is being a Kekkei Genkai user a bad think?" Nanomi asked a bit fearfully thinking she might do terrible things with that power.

"No, having it something that you have no control over because it's passed down genetically. But if what you said about what's happening in Kirigakure is true then, you're talking about a Bloodline limit purge." stated the Sandaime with a serious look on his face.

"Oi, ojichan, is a Kekkei Genkai thing like the thing those freaking red eye people have? And what do mean by purge?" asked Naruto curiously because he didn't really understand what they were talking about.

"Well to answer your question, yes it's like what the Uchihas have. What I mean by purge is that, it looks like the Yondaime Mizukage is starting to kill off people with Kekkei Genkai. His reason is unknown but, a possibility is that he may fear them or that they might lead a revolt to overthrow him." Hiruzen said with calculating eyes thinking why the Mizukage would do something like this.

"What?! You can't be serious! To kill people over something so stupid! Oi, ojichan, we got to go talk with the Mizukage and tell him to stop!"

"Naruto, I can't do anything. Kirigakure and Konohagakure aren't allies and telling them what to do may lead to conflict and more people are going to die from it. This is something we can't get involved with." The Hokage said with a sad face seeing Naruto still having a pure heart even with the abuse he gets from the villagers.

"Sorry ojichan, I didn't know that. But, I still don't like what that guy is doing."

"Me neither, but we have to deal with it. Anyways we're getting off topic. Nanomi did you attend the academy in your village?"

"No, Kaa-chan didn't let me go, but she did teach the hand signs and helped me unlock my chakra." Nanomi said.

"Oh, ojichan, that's a great idea! She could be in the academy with me. We'll lots of fun together!"

"The only problem would be is, where would she stay at?"

"Well that's obvious, she'll stay we me of course!" exclaimed Naruto, you could practically feel the happiness off his face.

"W...what! B...baka, who said I would stay with you!" shouted Nanomi with a big blush across her face. Seeing this, Naruto put his forehead against hers, "Hey you're not sick or anything, are you?"

Nanomi felt her face heat up even more then it even was. "Kyaaaaa!" shrieked Nanomi while punching Naruto face right in the center. "Gah! Why the hell did you do that for!?" The Sandaime just had to chuckle at the scene that he was witnessing. He knew that Naruto was clueless with girls but he couldn't be this clueless of the girl's visible reaction to his own actions.

"What's so funny ojichan?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it Naruto-kun. Now Nanomi, what do you say to living with Naruto-kun?"

Said girl was embarrassed for being put on the spot but was even more so embarrassed for being asked if she want to live with a boy. "Why would I want to live with him? I don't own him anything." said Nanomi angrily at them for thinking she would live with him.

"Oi, what are you talikng about?"

"My Kaa-chan just told you take me to the village, nothing else. Don't think by doing that it would me indebted to you."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I'll just leave you. I know I only promise to bring you to the village but I also made a promise to myself when I saw you and your Kaa-chan hugging and crying. That promise was to never you alone so you cry yourself to sleep at night. I promise to make sure you don't know the pain of being alone! I'll keep you safe and warm everyday even if I have to die to make sure it happens!"

"Why? You don't even know me, why would you go so far for someone you barely know?" said Nanomi while crying for being reminded of her Kaa-chan death but also crying because Naruto would go so far for her. She felt like having butterflies in her stomach at hearing his concern for her.

"Yeah, I don't know you at all, but that's not a reason to abandon someone that needs help! I know the pain of not having someone to comfort you when you're sad or praise you when you did something good. It's a terrible pain no one sure know; I'll make sure that you never feel that pain. I'll be your onii-chan (brother) and you'll be my nee-chan (sister) and I'll make sure you don't cry again." Naruto stated with confidence and prided.

Nanomi didn't know what to do anymore. She realized that Naruto really did care about yet he knows nothing about her except her name. Nanomi just broke down and started crying falling forward. Naruto saw this, he rushed forward to catch her and bring her to a warming embrace. Nanomi felt the warmth that Naruto had and pulled herself to him even closer than she was.

Hiruzen watched this scene with a sad look on his face. _'It's sad to think that such bad things happen to people with hearts that are filled with so much joy. These things shouldn't happen to children' _A knock at the door caught his attention bringing him out of his thoughts. "Enter."

Walking in was his secretary, and as soon as she walked in, she saw Naruto and gave a look of disgust. "Hokage-sama, the council is calling for a Meeting. They ask me to get you."

'It's probably the Civilian side again. Always trying to create problems for Naruto-kun.' "Thank you. I will be there in a few moments." The Hokage said as his secretary left not before sending another look of disgust. Hiruzen saw this and sighed at her actions, _'Seems people still hate Naruto-kun for holding the beast. When will these fools let go of that hate they hold for the beast and see that they are doing nothing hurting a child with a heart of gold.' _

"Naruto-kun, a council meeting is about to start and I need to go."

"Its ok ojichan, me and Nomi-chan will be here for awhile untilled she stops crying." Naruto said while hugging Nanomi even tighter then he was.

"Alright then, now due to this meeting, I'll be in there for a long time. Hopefully after all that time you two will be at your place Naruto-kun sleeping."

"Don't worry ojichan, after she stops crying, I'll take her to go eat ramen with me. Hey Nomi-nee, I'll bet you'll really like old man Teuchi ramen and you would take a real liking to Ayame-nee." Naruto said.

Talking to her, she looked up and she felt so happy at hearing Naruto calling her his sister. She didn't know why but it felt good to her hearing him call her that."Yeah, that sounds good, maybe in a bit, I...I want to stay like this."

"Sure, I don't mind staying like this. It's kind of nice dattebayo! (Believe it!)" Naruto said.

Seeing the scene tugged at Hiruzen heart strings wishing he could be here with them a little bit longer. Giving a small sigh, he left without another word said.

~X~

Council Room

~X~

In this room we have a group of people, which meet often to discuss the village and among vary of other things. Now the people are what made the council are there to give advice or talk about serious things that might impact the village with the Hokage. There are two sides that make up this council and they are the Civilian side and the Shinobi side. The Civilian side is made up of (ahh, no one really cares about them) and they see over the economical side of the village and handle other matters that involve the civilians that make up the village, but not without the consent of the Hokage, of course. The Shinobi side as you can guess, take care of the Shinobi related matters and insure the protection and the safety of the village. Now this side of the council is made up of the clan heads.

"This meeting is probably for foolish reasons." The person that said that sits closes to the Hokage and is a man known as Shibi Aburame. He has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache and is wearing a high collared outfit. His height is 181.3 cm (roughly about 5'9) and looks to weigh 68.9 kg (about 151 pounds).

"You're probably right. My little pup was acting up and I was about to show him who's the Alpha is in my house until I was dragged here. This has got me in a bad mood and I'm not in the mood to deal with their shit about that sweet little pup Naruto." Next to him is the Inuzuka head and her name is, Tsume Inuzuka. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up. Her height is 163 cm (about 5'3) and weighs 51.5 kg (about 113 pounds. But don't be rude and ask girls how much they weigh because they can be downright scary).

"If it is about him then I'm just going to go straight to sleep. They interrupted my nap for this meeting." Next is the head of the Nara clan and his name is Shikaku Nara. He had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. He has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced, and wear a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. His height is 175.2 cm (about 5'7) and weighs 59.8 kg (about 131 pounds).He was uttering "how troublesome" under his breath, a phrase popular among the males in his clan.

"Yeah, I was having a nice meal before an Anbu told me that there was a meeting." Next to him is the head of the Akimichi clan and his name is Choza Akimichi. He is a tall man with long, red hair and purple markings on his cheeks — with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki tied around his head. His height is 183 cm (about 6'0) and weighs 120.1 kg (about 264 pounds). He was eating when he was called here and is upset about not being able to eat.

"This will be a waste of time then. I was spending time with my little princess too. This meeting better have importance's if not, this is just time being taken away from spending with her." The man that said that is the head of the Yamanaka clan and his name is Inoichi Yamanaka. He has long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line. He is also wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori. His height is 180.4 cm (about 5'9) and weighs 69.1 kg (152 pounds). His clan is well known for body transfer and mind reading techniques.

"This is nothing but a waste. I could be further training the clan heir." This man is the head of the Hyuga clan and his name is Hiashi Hyuga. He has long, black hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. Also wearing a very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. His height is 176.5 cm (about 5'7) and weighs 66.4 kg (about 146 pounds). His clan is well known for having the byakugan(All seeing eye).

As if on cue, when the Shinobi side of the Council stopped talking, the Hokage walked right through the door. Seeing him, the shinobi stopped talking and looked sharp. While the Civilian side just kept talking. Taking his place at the head of the table, he patiently waited for silence. The Civilian side just kept talking completely ignoring him. With a sigh, 'They called this meeting, yet they don't know when to be quiet when I'm here. Damn fools, I wished I never reinstated that side of the council.' Hiruzen thought to himself not wanting to deal with them any longer.

"**SILENCE**!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing to see their Hokage staring at them with an annoyed look on his face as silence spear throughout the room. "Good, now that I have your attention, please tell me why this council was called for." Hiruzen with a voice that demanded an answer.

"We are here to discuss the demon brat that continues to live in our village!" shrieked a woman from the Civilian Council. (Do I really need to describe this people, no description, just the name.) This woman name is Mebuki Haruno, and with her high shrieks that can bring the strongest ninjas to their knees, people often wonder if it a Kekkei Genkai that she has.

A growl could be heard from coming from Tsume. "I knew it was about shit again. Why don't you just leave the poor boy alone already! Hasn't he got enough suffering from the rest of villagers?!" she roared out.

"Indeed, why do you persist on hurting the boy?" Shining stated wondering why they continue on this matter.

"How troublesome, Choza, can you wake me up after this meeting is over? Thanks." Shikaku said not even waiting for Choza to respond and just went straight to sleep.

"Why do we keep persist on him? Have all of you forgotten what that demon did to the village?! All the families he kill that day?!" a man from the Civilian side yelled.

"Yeah! He could transform back into his true form and kill all of us. You Shinobi have nothing to worry about because if he did transform, you could kill him like nothing. But us civilians are defenseless and won't be able to do anything to stop him! I don't know why we are discussing this, we should just go kill him right now!" another man said as he stood up and started walking to the doors. Although he didn't get very far because he was stopped by an Anbu. "Your orders Hokage-sama?" Neko (cat) masked Anbu stated, and by the voice you could tell that this person is a female.

"Take him to Ibiki, and tell him he's just for play."

"Hai, (yes) Hokage-sama." Neko leaving with the man in a shunshin.

"Hokage-sama, why did you arrest him? He was only doing what we and **you **should have done on the day **that **demon was born!" Mebuki shrieked once again.

"Mebuki-san, if you keep talking about Naruto-kun like that I will have your Council status stripped and throw you in jail! Do you understand?" The Sandaime said angrily, not wanting to deal with her.

"H...hai, Hokage-sama, I completely understand." she said as she got quiet to the relief to everyone.

"Well if that is all the Council wanted to meet about then, this meeting is finished."

As the Council was about to leave a vocie spoke up. "Actually Hiruzen, I wanted to talk to you about something." someone said. A voice Hiruzen was all to familiar with. Turn and saw Danzo standing there looking at him.

"Well then Danzo, what is it that you want?"

"I want you to let me take the Uzumaki under my command and train him to be a good weapon for the village."

"Danzo, how many times do I have to tell that he is a child and is not a weapon. The people that you train become emotionless people and I won't let that happen to Naruto-kun." the Hokage said fiercely.

"Hiruzen do not let your emotions get in the way of doing what is right for the village. Taking him under my wing is the best option for him and the village, do reconsider your decision about this." Danzo said hoping the Hokage would just give in and just let him take the boy.

"No Danzo, I cannot allow that to happen. This is my final answer. Now leave."

Danzo grunted but said nothing and just left the council room. _'Hiruzen you old fool. You do not see the great things that I see that we could have if we had the nine tails tamed. But in do time, I will get what I want and no one will stop it from happening.' _Danzo thought as he laughed evilly to himself.

~X~

With Naruto and Nanomi a few minutes after the Hokage left

~X~

"Alright Nomi-nee, enough with crying. It's time for you to start smiling. I'm gonna take you to meet Ayame-nee and Old man Teuchi and we're going to eating the best ramen I'm the world!" Naruto said with determination.

"Yeah, *sniff* that sounds nice Naruto-nii. I can't wait for it."

"Alright then, lets get going!" Naruto said excitedly as he stood up, grabbed Nanomi hand and drag her with him to the ramen stand. Nanomi was staring at the back of Naruto's, and couldn't help smile. _'Naruto-nii, I don't know you very well, but in just a small amount of time I trust you completely. I can't explain it, but it feels right. Maybe I can have a better life with you.' _Nanomi thought to herself as she already started forgetting the pain she had because the loss of her mother.

~X~

Ichiraku Ramen Stand

~X~

Naruto and Nanomi walked up to the ramen a bit quietly but both had smiles on their faces. Naruto suddenly stopped in front of the stand causing Nanomi to stop as well. She looked at her brother a puzzling look and and saw him inhale very deeply, and then looked at her and smiled. "Do you smell that Nomi-nee? It's the smell of the food that come from the God's!"

Nanomi look at her brother weirdly and wondering if her brother had no shame, as she turned away a tad embarrassed and also tuning out his rambling about the food of gods. She was quickly brought out of thought when she felt Naruto grab her and dragged her inside.

As soon as they walked in, Naruto brought her to his spot and starting yelling. "Hey old man, are you back there?"

"Well I'll be, Naruto, our favorite customer is here, we thinking that you may have forgotten about us since you're late than usual." said a man coming from what Nanomi thought to be the stock room since he had ingredients in his hands. The man looked to be in early forties or perhaps late thirties. He looked average from what Nanomi could tell, had brown hair and a face that looked like he had work for a most of his life. He has wrinkles around his face due to his age, and his height about 170 cm. (5'5).

"Hey Ayame-chan, come and greet our favorite customer!"

"Hai, Tou-san! I'll be there very quick." a feminine vocie said, as her figure came through the side door. She is a slender girl with long brown hair and eyes with fair skin. She's wearing a white robe with sleeves folded up and a sort of dark blue apron. She also had a small ribbon that geld her white bandana on her head. She looked to be eleven years old and had a height of 147 cm (about 4'10).

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame said a bit angrily while she reach over the counter and tugged on his ear making him whimper in pain. "Mind telling me why you were late to eat our ramen."

"Ow, ow, ow! I was with ojichan trying to explain something! Please stop pulling my ear Ayame-nee!"

Ayame was about to say something, but stopped when she heard giggling. Looking to right, she saw Nanomi with her hand over mouth trying to contain her gigging. She stop when see saw Ayame staring at her. Ayame leaned forward while letting go Naruto's ear to observe her more. After awhile she turned back to Naruto with a mischievous glint in her eye while putting her hands together.

"Hey Naruto-kun, are you sure that's why you were late. Or maybe you were late because you wanted to have some alone time with your girlfriend over here."

"W...what? It's not like that. I was with Nomi-nee and ojichan trying to clear up some stuff, that's all!" Naruto said embarrassed because yet another people suggested that he had feeling for her. Nanomi just looked a bit flustered about bit said nothing about it while she was playing with her fingers.

"Oh, so it's not like that huh, well can you tell us what happened?" Ayame asked curiously while her father also wanted to know who this girl was.

Naruto told how he met Nanomi and what happened up to now.

"That's tough to go through, but let's forget it now. You two have been here for awhile and haven't order any ramen. So what will you have?"

"I want a miso ramen Ayame-nee! What about you Nomi-nee?"

"I'll take the same as you Naruto-nii." Nanomi said a bit shyly.

"Ok! I'll be back with the ramen in no time." Ayame said while going to make the order. After awhile of waiting Naruto and Nanomi got their order and Naruto was the first to dig in. Nanomi broke her chopsticks and started to eat slower than, and was surprise how good the ramen tasted.

"Wow, this is really good."

"I told you that, it is the food of the gods, and is the greatest thing ever made!"

Nanomi just tuned him out again, and started thinking about the relationship between Naruto and the people of the ramen stand. "Excuse me, Ayame-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can, Nomi-chan. You can drop the formalities and just call me Ayame-chan."

"Ok. I was just wondering, how do you know Naruto-nii?"

"Well, he is our favorite customer here, seeing that no eats ramen like he does." Ayame said with a smile as she looked at Naruto who eating another bowl of ramen that was brought to him by her father.

"Well, I mean it just that most people wouldn't get to know their customer even if they were always coming there. Ok, then let me ask you this, how did you and Naruto-nii meet?" Nanomi asked curiously wanting how they did meet.

At this point Naruto slowed down on eating, and intended to hear it. Ayame gave a far away look with a smile, showing that she was remembering how they met. "That day, i will always remember because that was the day I made my friend here."

**Flashback**

A nine year old Ayame was sitting on the stool of the Grand Opening of Ichiraku Ramen, looking really sad. "Ayame-chan, please stop looking so sad. I know that moving here may have been something big in your life, but you can make new friends here, its a wonderful opportunity." a younger but that much younger Teuchi said.

"But Tou-san, I don't want new friends, I want my old ones. I don't like this place. I miss our old village, it's just not the same." Ayame said with tears threatening to come out.

"I know sweetie, but it's for the better. Business isn't going like I thought it would. How about this, you to throw the trash and when you come back, I'll close up the shop and we go get ice cream. How does that sound Ayame-chan?"

Wiping her tears, she smiled and nodded as she got the trash and left. She threw it away and just stood there noticing that it was getting dark. _'I just want to go back to my village.' _She was brought out of thoughts quickly when she heard something that fell from a distance and saw a person lying near the front of the restaurant. Walking closer she saw the person get up a bit slowly and turned to see her. She saw the boy to be about five years old. He had spiky blond, bright blue eyes, a bit of tanned skin with three whisker marks on each cheek. He height is about 101 cm (3'4). She also saw he was wearing a plain black T-shirt and a pair of black pants. But the thing she noticed the most was the cuts all over him with his shirt ripped up in some places. Worried for his safety she started to question him.

"Hey, are you ok? What's your name?"

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. My name, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Since you know my name, its only fair that I know your name too."

"I guess that's fair. My name Ayame, and I'm new to this village along with my Tou-san. How did you get all those cuts?"

"I was umm...climbing trees and fell down a lot." Naruto said sadly.

"That's nothing to get sad over Naruto-san. Hey, come inside with me and I'll give you some band aids to cover the wounds ok?" Ayame said not sure why she was helping him out.

"Thank you. I really like that." Naruto said trying not to cry because even if it was just a small gesture, it was something that a lot of people wouldn't do for him. She walked up to him, grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him inside the restaurant.

"Oh, Ayame-chan I wondering what was tak...who is this Ayame-chan?" Teuchi asked wondering what she was doing with a boy.

"He's hurt Tou-san, I told him I would give him some band aids. Ok Naruto-san, wait here while I go get them." Ayame said while leaving. After awhile Ayame came back with the band aids and started putting them on him. "Ok, all your wounds are covered. Now be careful next time while climbing trees ok."

"Yeah, ok I'll keep that in mind next time. Anyways, thank you." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Hey." Ayame called out.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you hungry? If you are, you should buy a bowl of ramen, and stay awhile." Ayame said wanting to know more about the blond.

"No thanks. I don't have money, besides I'm not hungry." Naruto said but was betrayed but his stomach as it growled. Naruto blushed a little bit and looked away sheepish, "Like I said, I'm not hungry."

Ayame started to get mad because she was being nice and was telling him to eat here, and he was telling her no. "Hey, just get over here and eat ok."

"Like I said, I'm not hungry, alright."

"If you don't get over here, I'm gonna go very there and drag you by the ear to the counter." Ayame said even more mad and with a pout because he was still refusing her.

"Ha, you wouldn't dare do that. You don't have the guts." Naruto said confidently as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

Ayame had enough and quickly walked up to him, grabbed his ear and started pulling him to the counter. "Ow, ow, ow! Why are you ow, pulling my ear?" Naruto said in pain.

"I told you I would do this, but you just wouldn't listen." Ayame said with a pout.

Teuchi was watching on the side and was amused by the sight of his daughter dragging a boy she never knew, by the ear. _'It seems that you made your first friend here, and I'm not sure if you know it Ayame-chan.'_

"Here. Eat this and then you can leave." Ayame said as she put a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Like I said I'm not hun..." Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he saw Ayame looking at him sweetly while she held a knife really tightly as her hand was shaking from how hard she holding it. "You're going to eat, right Naruto-kun?" she said all to sweetly and Naruto knowing hurt we will come to him if he answered wrong. Naruto was terrified that he didn't even noticed the affective suffix she added at the end of his name.

"Ye...yeah, I'm going to e...eat this first then I...I'll leave."

"Good choice, it would be a shame if that ramen was to go to waste."

Naruto. started to eat the ramen and after realizing how good it was, he then basically downed the rest. "That was really good hehe. I guess I should have said this before I started eating, but I don't have any money."

"Its ok, this one is in the house, so don't worry about it." Ayame said with a big smile, with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Teuchi was about to complain that he needed to pay but one glare from his daughter shut him up.

"Really! You're the best Ayame-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave her a hug. She then got a pretty noticeable blush on her face but Naruto didn't know that. Naruto let go of heeand looked a bit sheepishly, "Thanks. I really mean it. I come by tomorrow and thus time I'll pay. Bye." Naruto said as left the ramen stand, leaving a very happy Ayame.

"Well, it seems someone is in a better mood than she was before, wouldn't you agree?" Teuchi said a bit mischievous.

"I...I don't know w...what you're talking about Tou-san. You must be imaging things." Ayame said as she looked away somewhat embarrassed. She turn to where Naruto left and a smile came on her face. _'I really hope you do come tomorrow, I still want to know more about you.'_

**Flashback end**

"After that day, Naruto-kun kept coming to our ramen stand and he became of our favorite customer and we got to know each even more after that day." Ayame said as she was reminiscing of the days of the past.

"Wow, who know that Naruto-nii could be so stubborn. Hey Naruto-nii, did you really get hurt from falling out of trees?"

"Yeah, I guess that I was really clumsy back then. Hahaha!" Naruto laughed and looked sheepishly. Nanomi just shrugged and muttered "baka", before she went back to eating. Naruto was just staring at his ramen thinking to himself, _'That's not all that happened that day.' _Remembering what happened before he met Ayame.

**Flashback**

A five year old Naruto was huddled in the corner of his room, wondering why his life was a living hell. No one was nice to him, they all just ignored him, some went further and cause him physical harm. The one person that was nice to him was the old man that visited once a month, even though there was one person kind to Naruto, it wasn't enough because that one person that barely sees him could not stop the pain that hundreds of people cause. "Why? Why is everyone so mean? I have no one to help calm my pain. It hurts so much, and no one wants to help me." Naruto trying not to crying fearing that if he does, the owners would come in and beat him for the demon cries he does.

_'Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will always be here for you. I will never leave you.' _

He started hearing that voice no that long ago, and he kept wondering who's voice that was. Naruto started to think he was finally going insane from all the torment he gone through because of the villagers. Before he could reply to the voice, his door flung open and he saw the owner standing there.

"Alright you demon brat, you're old to be living on your own. Now get out so we don't have to worry about the children here!"

"But I'm old five years old, I still can't take care of my self." Naruto pleaded with the owner.

"Well tough shit you demon, you're just gonna have to learn. Now, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"I'm not gonna leave you leave me alone!" Naruto shouted at her.

The just got angrier with and kick him in the gut before dragging him by his hair. Once they reached the front door, she open it and tossed Naruto right out. "Listen up demon, if I ever see you here again, I will kill you! Now scram!" She shouted before she slam the door shut.

"You're gonna regret that you old bitch. When I come back, I'm gonna kill you for the crap you did." Naruto said to himself before getting up and walking away. He started to walk around aimlessly, as he didn't where he was because he wasn't allowed outside the orphanage, something about harming the villagers.

Naruto didn't know, but he somehow ended up in a forest. It was late I'm the evening and the sun was really low, so it gave the forest a look of caution. He head growling but didn't pay attention to it as he was trying to figure out how to get out of the forest. Then he was snapped ouyof thought as he saw two wolves snarling and growling at him.

Naruto stood there with fear, knowing he didn't stand a chance against a wolf, let alone two of them. He did what he thought was best and ran. In his mind, he thought he could outrun them and find his way back to the village. Boy was he wrong. Not even running fifteen feet, he was knocked down and was clawed on his arm. He yelled in pain and saw blood start coming out. He tried to run again but, it only yield the same results. He kept trying it again and again but, ending with the same results until he tripped and started tumbling down a medium size hill and crashed into a tree.

Naruto tried to stand up but his legs were refusing to listen to him. He then saw the wolves about ten feet away just waiting to strike. _'I'm gonna die like this? I don't even know why they hate me. I can't die like this! Kami-sama, (God) you are truly one cruel bitch for having my life like this. I...I didn't even know my parents.' _Naruto thought tears started to form around his eyes.

_"Naruto-kun," _he turned around when he heard the voice from earlier. He was confused when he couldn't see the person, because all he saw was a a dark figure with a grin on its face. _"You seem so scared my sweet little Naruto-kun. You know, if you want I can get rid of these big bass wolves so they won't bother you anymore. What do say, you want me to get rid of them Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto just nodded and didn't say anything. This entity was offering help and right now he wouldn't ask questions about it. The figures' grin grew a bit more in size as it brought its' hand to his cheek and traced its' finger over one of his whisker marks._ "Don't worry, I'll take care of these wolves. All you have to do is just sleep." _As soon as it finished its' sentence, it brought its' finger to Naruto's forehead and just tapped it. He started feeling sleepy as he looked up. The last thing he saw before he went to blissful sleep was the wolves running to him and them they turned red before everything went black.

Naruto woke up with a groan, and noticed that he was walking. Not sure how he was doing that while he slept, he decided not to question it as he notice he was back in the village. _'I wonder how I got out of that forest.'_ That thought was cut shortly as he tripped on a rock and went face forward. _'Well that was stupid of me to do.'_ He got up with a grunt and heard someone approaching him. He turned his head and saw a girl that look to be nine or ten years old. A brief moment of silence happened before she spoke. "Hey are you ok? What's your name?"

**Flashback end**

They kept eating there for awhile until Nanomi had her fill. With a quick goodbye, Naruto decided to take her to her new home, when they also noticed that it was dark outside.

~X~

Naruto and Nanomi were walikg peaceful to their home when Nanomi noticed that people started to gather around them. Naruto also noticed this quicker than her and just grabbed her hand and started running. They did a good job of avoiding them for ten minutes, but it seemed that their luck ran out because they were trapped inside an alleyway.

"Well, well, well. It seems that we have the demon brat trapped and he seems to have made a friend." one of the civilians said. Naruto looked at the mob that was blocking their way and saw about twenty to thirty people. He also saw that ten of them were chunin. _'Aw crap! Why did this happening when Nanomi just can here! These damn villagers are always stopping my happiness.'_

"Wait, I never seen her before, she must be new to the village." One of the ninja said.

"That's good, I thought that the demon corrupted a child." A civilian said.

"Hey little girl, get away from that demon! He'll kill you without a second thought. Get over here, we're trying to save you." Another civilian said.

"W...what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Nanomi asked a bit fearful not knowing why they were calling her Naruto-nii a demon.

"Well I'll tell you why he's a demon. It's because he the.."

"Hey watch mouth! He may still be a demon but you're about to break the Sandaime's law. We may not like him but telling them will cause your death." One of the Chunin stopped the civilian from breaking the law.

"But he's not a demon! He's my onii-chan, so stop saying lies!" Nanomi shouted at them for insulting her adoptive brother.

"What! It seem that the demon corrupted her mind. It looks like we have to kill her now."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. They would kill her just because she said that he was her brother. "Leave her out f this you bastards!" Naruto yelled as he charged at them. Unfortunately he charged at one of the ninjas, and was promptly stabbed with a kunai.

"Gak!"

Naruto couldn't believe that he was stabbed but stopped that thought as the Chunin grabbed his face and raised him.

"Don't worry demon, we'll kill her slowly and painfully as possible to make sure she understands that people don't get involved with demons like you." The Chunin said as he threw Naruto back. The other ninja took this opportunity to hit him with their kunai.

Naruto was hit with a barrage of kunai. Most of them hit his stomach and chest. A few of them hit the base of his neck and legs. When he hit the floor, blood spattered all over the place. More blood started rushing out of his body. _'Why? Why do they have to ruin everything in my life? I finally have someone that I could called my family, and now they want to take her away. I...I just want to kill them all! I want all of them to die! I wish I had the power to kill them all!' _Naruto thought right before his vision faded.

Nanomi just stared at her brother's body as it looked lifeless. She couldn't believe that they killed him for a drawn that was unknown to both of them. _'Why did this happen? Naruto-nii was so happy and now he's gone. I just got a brother that I always wanted and now they took him away, why does the world have to be so cruel? Is asking to be happy so hard that it has to come at me like a double edge sword?'_ She turned around and saw the mob there and started getting angry at them. She wanted nothing more than to kill them. The people that were causing her pain, she wanted to see them dead at her feet.

_**"So you want power is that it?" **_a voice said to her. _**"Well you have that power inside you. It has been there for many years, waiting to be used. It's just a matter of if you really want them dead or not. If their deaths are what you truly desire, then listen to what I say and it will happen." **_Nanomi just listened to what the voice said, and was about to get what she wanted.

~X~

With Naruto after he lost consciousness

~X~

Naruto woke up and noticed that he was in water. "What the hell?" he said to himself while sitting upright and taking a look at his surrounding. "Nomi-nee!" Naruto shout as he stood straight up and looked around frantically. _**"Naruto-kun, over here."**_ He turn around and couldn't believe that he was hearing this voice after so long. He kept following the sound of the voice as it said _**"Over here."**_ or _**"This way Naruto-kun."**_

He finally reached where the voice was coming from. He was standing in front of a massive golden gate that was shut by paper that had the word 'Seal's on it. He looked past the bars and saw the same dark figure he saw two years ago with the same grin on its face. "Hey it's you from that one time!"

_**"Why yes Naruto-kun, its me. Are you here to say thank you to me for saving you from those wolves? Two tears late but, I'll still take it."**_

"What, no. I'm looking for Nomi-nee. See, she..." Naruto said but was interrupted.

_**"I know why your here Naruto-kun, you don't need to explain yourself. I have power that someone needs. You're here because you want power. Isn't that right my sweet little Naruto-kun?"**_

Naruto remembering what he thought to himself and started to realize something. "Wait, how did you know that I thought about that?"

_**"Well then my sweet little Naruto-kun, if you really want to know than come closer. I'll tell and show you who I am."**_ the figure said to him. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he walked forward until he was right in front of the bars. The figure came closer as it was a few steps away.

The figure stood there while its features started to appear. Naruto noticed when he saw the figure that it was a female. She had piercing red eyes, a heart shaped face and fiery red hair, crimson like. She stood at 167 cm (5'6), and had a chest that would make women envy her. Her chest stood out at an impressive 34 DD with an hourglass figure. He also noticed the kitsune (fox) like ears and she had nine tails that connected to her tail bone. Naruto saw her and blushed, most because she was naked in front of him.

"H...hey do you t...think that you c...could put on some clothes or something?"Naruto asked very weakly and cursed himeself for sounding like that. She just smiled at how shyly he sounded. _**"Oh, does my sweet little Naruto-kun not like what he sees?"**_ she said and to add more to that point she grabbed her breasts and gave them a jiggle.

At this Naruto's face was bright red and steam could be seen coming from his ears, as he spoke incoherent sentences. She decided that the poor boy had enough. With a snap of her fingers, a bright light overtook her and when it faded, she was wearing very silky kimono. "Alright, so tell me, who are you?" Naruto asked seriously.

_**"You don't know who I am?"**_ she said with a mad pout. _**"I thought you would know with my kitsune ears and tails. Nothing that can be done now. Anyways my name is the Kyubi No Kitsune. A pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Naruto-kun."**_

"What, I thought that the Yondaime Hokage killed you seven years ago. How are you alive?"

_**"Naruto-kun, I know you have questions, right now is not the time for it."**_

"Why not?" Naruto asked a bit confused and a tad angry.

_**"Well, don't you want to save your Nomi-nee?" **_

"Crap, I forgot! You said that you have power. Please, can you give me some so I can go save Nomi-nee?" Naruto asked desperately, wanting to get back to Nanomi.

_**"My sweet little Naruto-kun, you don't need to plead like that. All you have to do is ask, and I would gladly give you it. Now, come a bit closer."**_ Naruto did as told and leaned forward, she did to and use her right hand to cup his face. Before he could question what she was doing, Kyubi brought his face closed to hers and licked his right cheek.

Naruto started blushing up a storm and fell down. "W...w...what the hell a...are you d...doing?!" Naruto stammered out.

_**"You simply taste delicious my sweet Naruto-kun, hehe. Here, enjoy my power and show them why you and I should be feared." **_Kyubi said as she lifted her hand and her chakra shot through the gates and engulfed him in it.

Naruto didn't say anything because as soon as he was engulfed, he was forced back into reality. _**"You are indeed a weird one, my sweet little Naruto-kun."**_ Kyubi said as she turned around be immediately stopped as she felt a power she would never forget. _**"So **__**she **__**apart of this as well I see. It seems that I have to adjust my plans a bit, specially if **__**she **__**is involved with this. Damn, I don't like this but, **__**she **__**would kill me in an instance, so I have to play nice for now."**_ Kyubi said to herself as she walked further into her cell.

~X~

Back with Nanomi

~X~

Nanomi listened to what the voice said and performed the hand signs, Inu, (Dog) Hebi, (Snake) Saru (Monkey) and yelled, "Ripasutairu: Shi no te!"(Reaper style: Hands of death). As soon as those words were yelled, the feeling of something deadly and sinister filled the air, a pitch black circle appeared under her feet. Hands shot out of the circle going to the nearest ninja, as it constricted around his body as he appeared to be dying as more time went on with the hand around him. More under shot out and caught those nearby. Within moments, screams filled the air as the once healthy people turn into nothing but a decomposed corpse. Ten of the thirty people there were killed in ten seconds.

_**"I thought more people would have died with that jutsu. Ah well, it is her first time using it." **_The voice said.

"What the hell just happened!" a civilian shouted out.

"She has demonic powers thanks to that brat! Hurry, we have to kill her!" a ninja shouted.

But before anyone could move, a blood piercing scream echoed throughtout the alleyway. People turn to see Naruto standing there covered with red chakra with two tail sticking out.

"The demon finally has access to its power! Quickly, we have to kill it. There's no time to waste." a ninja shouted while pointing his kunai at Naruto. "Hey, lets roast this demon along with the demon whore!"

"Yeah! We're gonna burn the demon whore al-gah!" That ninja didn't finish that sentence because charged at him, and gave him a hard punch to the face. "You damn bastard!" one of the ninja shouted as he started weaving hand signs for a jutsu, but was stopped because Naruto use to Kyubi's chakra to cut off his arms in one swift motion.

Blood erupted from his body as he started to scream but was stopped very soon as Naruto use his hand to grab his head, and with effort, he ripped his head right off the body. More blood came out of the body, and Naruto was starting to covered in that ninja's blood.

Naruto turned and looked at the rest as gave a look that promise death. "Oh Kami-sama, he is a demon! He's gonna kill just all!" Naruto just rushed at them and for the next minute, it was just a bloodbath. Body parts and organs flying around.

By the time he was finished, blood painted the sides of the building and floor. He turn to see the last remaining one and saw him so scared that he couldn't talk or move. Naruto shot off a hand made entirely of chakra and stabbed the man. He then started pumping in chakra at an alarming rate that, it was too much for the poor guy's system. He literally exploded from the inside.

He turned and looked at Nanomi with a terrible grin. All she saw was the grin because his eyes were covered by the shadows. To her it looked more terrifying. He approached her, as she was trembling. "Naruto-nii." was the only she said as he stopped right in front of her and started to raise his soon as he touch her head he gave it a smoothing and caring rub, as he smiled at her, with the Kyubi's chakra receding.

"Don't worry Nomi-nee, I would never hurt you no matter what." Naruto said as he started falling down, but was quickly caught by Nanomi. She started crying because she didn't know what else to do at that point, so she cried and held him closely. At this moment, was when the Hokage came with a squad of Anbu, as he saw the scene he could not believe what he saw. _'Oh Kami-sama Naruto-kun, what happened here?'_ the Hokage thought to himself as looked over to Nanomi and saw her holding Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

~X~

_Well there is chapter 2. Several thousand words short but, I just wanted this chapter out already. Favorite, follow, and review, it would help out. _


End file.
